


All They Need: Sirius x Reader Fanfiction

by Evyione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: Summary: Y/N needs Sirius. But will he understand?Warning: AngstPairing: Sirius x ReaderA/N: I hope Potterheads out there will like it!A/N 2: I also made a Wolfstar version of it named “All they need: Wolfstar Fanfiction”! Please go check it out!Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros Company. I only own the story.





	All They Need: Sirius x Reader Fanfiction

Ever since James and Lily's death, ever since Peter's betrayal, Sirius and Y/N have been living together. But not in the way everyone would except. In fact, Y/N mostly felt like living alone with a dog to keep him company, if anything else. The truth is that Sirius, in an attempt to numb the pain he felt after everything that happened transformed into Padfoot. And here they are, 6 months after the events of that dreadful night, together.

Having Padfoot around had its perks when Y/N felt sad, the dog would curl up around her to comfort him or when he wanted to rant about something.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for Y/N, she needed her fiancé to actually talk back, his arm around her, a human presence, a shoulder to cry on.

And today Y/N couldn't bear it anymore.

Someone at work today, started to grope her but when she rejected him, the man started to shout insults at her in front of everyone. And then her boss came around and threatened to fire her if she caused another scene. Under the shock of what just occurred, Y/N took her things and left, she was pretty sure she didn't have a job anymore. But the only thing that she knew for sure os that she needed Sirius, now more than ever.

So when she got home, she went straight for their bedroom, where she knew Sirius would be, shut the door, collapsed on the floor and started crying.

The loud "bang" of the door startled Sirius, and when he turned around he saw the woman he loved sobbing on the floor. He got up on his four legs and made his way to Y/N to comfort her. However, she pushed him away.

"No..." she croaked out.

Sirius tried again, but only got pushed away harder this time.

"I said no! I don't need you! I need Sirius, the real human Sirius, my fiancé! Not a dog!" Y/N screamed out, tears flowing down her now red face.

Sirius stayed silent, not moving and it just angered Y/N more.

"Don't you understand!? I had enough of being alone! You left me to grieve on your own, but guess what! I need to grieve too! But I need you with me! Not a damn silent dog!" she cried.

Sirius, still in his animagus form, approached her again.

"No! Not you! I need... I need Sirius!" Y/N let out as she tried to fight the dog away when all of sudden she felt arms enlacing her.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here..." Sirius said softly, petting Y/N’s head, who only gripped him tighter, not wanting to ever let go of him again.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry for leaving you to mourn alone, I’m sorry for being so selfish. It won't happen again, I promise you..." Sirius whispered in her ear, hugging her tighter.

Sirius and Y/N spent their entire evening and night in their bedroom, not bothering with dinner. All they needed was right there, the only place they needed to be was in each other’s arms.


End file.
